<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night snacks by renjunnie_luvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636635">Late night snacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv'>renjunnie_luvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Late at Night, Late night snacks, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Lee Jeno, catching feelings, jeno and jaemin are together but no one knows, just fluff, late night hangouts, renjun is stressed but Jeno and Jamin fix that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun decides to go out for snacks and meets Jeno and Jaemin on the way. They're all together so why not spend the night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night snacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun being exhausted was an understatement, he was 2 weeks behind his assignment from procrastinating and now it was due next week. </p><p>He had to prepare for his speech and finish his essay for English and he only had 4 days left. </p><p>It was 10:00 in the middle of the night when his stomach had started rumbling. Renjun had ignored it but 30 minutes later his eyes were starting to close. That was his cue to get up and hey coffee. </p><p>Unluckily for him there was no sight of coffee. Just his jasmine tea, and although it could keep him awake for awhile it wasn't strong enough. </p><p>So here he was, walking to the convenience store for snacks and coffee in the middle of Winter.</p><p>The wind wasn't too strong but the air was cold, leaving Renjun to fend himself against the winter air with his jacket. </p><p>His hands were pushed into his pockets and hoodie pulled tightly against his head. </p><p>Renjun quietly grumbles to himself as he kicks a rock, the stone tumbling away and onto the street beside him. "The one time I need coffee...I don't have it." Renjun was really starting to regret drinking the only coffee he had the day before.</p><p>If only he left it alone, then he wouldn't be walking to the store in the middle of the night. </p><p>He could be at home right now, warm and cozy as he sips on his hot coffee. Instead of the blistering cold that made Renjun want to jump into lava. </p><p>Maybe he wasn't too fond of doing his essay but he would be warm, not out here about to drop dead from the cold and exhaustion. Honestly he hoped that something would take him out right now. </p><p>Renjun really felt like he could cry from all this stress, he really hated himself for not getting started on this earlier. He could be done by now, sleeping like usual in the comforts of his fluffy bed and sheets. </p><p>But nooo, he just had to watch that stupid anime...and another one...and another. You couldn't blame him, when he was on a roll you can't stop him. </p><p>Soon Renjun could see the small store from the distance, neon lights making it easier to spot in the darkness. The convenience store was well lit with open signs and led lights. He was lucky to have such a good store decently close to his apartment. </p><p>It felt like he was walking for hours from his heavy feet and eyes closing shut every minute. Maybe if he tried he could lay on the floor and sleep. </p><p>Finally Renjun is in front of the store, the open sign blinking besides him leaving him to squint. </p><p>Renjun places his hands on the cold handle, softly pushing open the heavy door. A soft jingle comes from the bells hanging above the doorway, a small tired and lazy "welcome," Comes from the cashier. </p><p>His eyes clenches shut as he walks into the brightly lit store, waiting for his eyes to adjust before fully opening his eyes. Renjun looks around the area for a moment before walking to what seemed like an empty aisle.</p><p>He wasn't expecting to see anyone except for the cashier on the edge of falling asleep this late. It was almost midnight and most teenagers would be at home by now, sleeping or studying.</p><p>But as he walks into the snack aisle Renjun could see two more boys browsing the area, hands full of chips and drinks.</p><p>The two boys were silently whispering to each other as they grabbed more drinks, adding even more onto their loaded arms. </p><p>It looked like they were eating for 4 people and not 2. </p><p>Renjun decides to try and not gain their attention, quickly walking over to where the chips was located. </p><p>He passes the two, walking a bit further away to grab a bag of salt and vinegar chips. </p><p>As he got closer he recognized them as Jeno and Jaemin. Two of the popular boys from his grade, they were really nice too from what he remembered. He had bumped into them in the halls once and they didn't even look at him weirdly like the other kids. </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin was also REALLY cute. Jeno having an adorable eye smile that made him look like a little puppy. And Jaemin just having the cutest smile and face to ever be on this earth. </p><p>But he was too tired to acknowledge them right now, he was just here to grab his food and get out. </p><p>Renjun turns, trying to pass them with out them recognizing him. Well that was what he was hoping. </p><p>"...Renjun? Is that you?" </p><p>Renjun silently groans hearing Jaemin's soft voice. It's not like he hated the two, he really just wanted to get back to the warmth of his sheets. </p><p>The smaller boy takes a deep breath, trying not to let his emotions take over. Because that just wasn't fair, the two didn't do anything to him. </p><p>"Hey Jaemin, Jeno" Renjun turns around to quickly greet the two, hoping to leave it at that and go back to being alone.</p><p>There's a second of silence which Renjun was hoping to use to scurry away. </p><p>"What are you doing out this late?" Jeno asks, his head tilts to the side as he looks at him. "Need to finish the essay Mr. Kim assigned to us, so I'm out here...for snacks and coffee ya know," Renjun mumbles, shifting awkwardly under their stares.</p><p>"Really?! Us too, maybe you should join us? We can share our snacks," Jaemin smiles as he waits patiently for his answer. Jenos eyes turns into crescents as renjun glances at him.</p><p>Did he mention how cute Jeno was? Yes? Well he was gonna say it anyways, Jeno is very very cute. </p><p>"I-im..." Jaemins face turns even brighter hearing Renjun speak up, he really looked like a little puppy waiting for his owner.</p><p>What was he supposed to do when both boys are cute? </p><p>He really didn't have the time for this, but who was he to reject Jeno and Jaemin. "I'll join you, but only 30 minutes ok?" Renjun sighs at his predicament. </p><p>Renjun couldn't help but smile seeing Jeno and Jaemin's face light up. Maybe this could be fun?<br/>
______________</p><p>Renjun softly smiles as Jeno drags him to a park nearby, Jaemin was already seated on the swings with an open can of soda and chips. </p><p>He had ran off ahead as soon as they got out of the store, saying something about the last person having to pay for next time. </p><p>Unlike when he was walking here it was warmer, maybe because he was with two other people but it felt nice. </p><p>It was probably because of his hot cup of coffee he was holding but Renjun would like to think it was because of Jeno and Jaemin.</p><p>The two boys just seemed so warm, nice and comfortable to be around. Like little balls of energy and warmth. </p><p>The silence wasn't awkward while they walked, Jeno would talk to him once in a while. Asking about his classes and what he was planning on doing in the future. </p><p>Jeno's was honestly really comforting, soft and quiet but always knew how to respond. He would throw out cheesy jokes once in awhile but Renjun found it to be endearing. </p><p>In the end he laughs to make Jeno feel better. </p><p>When they're close enough to the small park Jaemin's shouts, his legs slightly swinging to move himself. </p><p>"Finally Jeno, you took forever to get here with Renjun!" Jaemin says with a whine, he sounded like a little kid.</p><p>Jeno only rolls his eyes, already used to Jaemin's shenanigans. </p><p>"Well I'm sorry but I am the one with most of the food" Jeno mumbles as he plops onto the mulch right besides Jaemin's swing. </p><p>He leans against the swing set and sets the snacks in between his lap. </p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes at his friend before glancing at an awkwardly standing Renjun. </p><p>"Come sit over here" He points to the swing next to him with a smile. There was a wrapped pretzel stick in his hand that he used to point. Renjun inwardly giggles at the younger boy. </p><p>Renjun makes his way towards the swing, quietly taking a seat on the plastic swing and getting in a comfortable position. </p><p>After a minute of silence Renjun slowly gets comfortable on the swing. Lightly swinging his legs as he took small sips of his drink. </p><p>He enjoyed the silence right now, there was the sound of crickets behind him that made everything better. </p><p>Just 3 boys at a park in the middle of the night, enjoying the peace and quiet while they ate their snacks. </p><p>Renjun takes the chance to look up. </p><p>The night sky was cloudy but the moon still shone through the clouds. It was a nice scene to look at. Renjun takes a sip of his sweet coffee as he moves his legs, letting the light wind hit his face. </p><p>One thing about Renjun was that he couldn't stand strong coffee, it would make his stomach hurt and it just tasted nasty. He'd seen Jaemin walk into school with extra dark coffee more than once; he couldn't imagine drinking something that strong.</p><p>He didn't know how Jaemin hasn't died yet from the look of his coffee. It was pitch black, and he wasn't even lying. </p><p>The sound of Jeno interrupts his thoughts. </p><p>"You want one? " Jeno picks up a small bag of potato chips as he stares at the smaller Chinese boy. </p><p>Renjun takes a look at the brand before nodding, holding out his hand to get ready to catch. </p><p>"Yes please" Jeno nods before throwing the bag at him, letting out a chuckle when Renjun fails in catching the bag. </p><p>He completely fumbles with the bag, hitting his hand twice before falling against the mulch with a soft thud. </p><p>Renjun turns bright red hearing Jaemin laugh at him. He would like to see Jaemin try and catch that. </p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes before stonping his feet against the mulch to stop himself before bending down to pick up the chips. </p><p>The small boy struggles to open the bag, crushing a few chips on the way as his face flushes. </p><p>What was wrong with him and chips? </p><p>Finally Renjun manages to open the bag, grabbing a chip and angrily chomping down on the crunchy snack. Stupid Jaemin laughing at him, he was gonna make sure he regrets that. </p><p>As if to make him even more embarrassed Jaemin teases him with his annoying high pitched voice. C</p><p>"Renjunnie is angwy~" Jaemin teases the poor boy even more by poking his cheek with an annoying smile. </p><p>Renjun finishes chewing before turning to glare at Jaemin. Who if he had to say looked very pretty. </p><p>His cheeks and nose were slightly red because of the cold and his hair was messy because of his hoodie. No matter how cute Jaemin looked Renjun crosses his arms. </p><p>"Get your finger off my cheek or you're facing consequences" Renjun mumbles as seriously as he can. In reality he was trying to not burst out laughing right now. </p><p>Jaemin continues his teasing as Jeno snickers in the background. Silently observing as he munches on stick cheese. </p><p>"What can a wittle baby d-" Jaemin stops mid sentence when Renjun turns his head and bites his poor finger. Jaemin quickly retreats, grabbing his injured finger and instantly whining to Jeno. </p><p>"Jeno! He bit me!" Jaemin fake cries as he craddles his pointer finger. </p><p>Jeno only snickers at his stupid friend, rolling his eyes when he feels a soft slap to his shoulder. "You're not listening to me!" Jeno shrugs, watching in amusement as Jaemin looks at him betrayed. </p><p>"Serves you right" Renjun mumbles as he drinks his coffee smugly. Renjun laughs hearing Jaemin scoff, a small smile graced upon his lips. </p><p>Even though his face was cold, the breeze making him shiver and the metal chains from the swings freezing cold. He felt warm as he talked and messed around with Jeno and Jaemin. </p><p>Renjun wasn't expecting this to be so fun, he didn't know how long it's been either but right now he didn't care. It could be 3 in the morning and he would'nt know. Time seemed to be so insignificant when he was with them. </p><p>It felt like he's been friends with Jeno and Jaemin for forever. But in reality this was the first time he's been out with them. Maybe that was the power the two had over him. </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin seamlessly bounced off each other, with Jaemin being more energetic and Jeno more quiet and reserved. </p><p>Maybe Renjun would enjoy another hang out. </p><p>__________________</p><p>"Renjun do you really have to go?" Jaemin whines behind him, all three boys were in front of his house bidding Renjun a goodbye. </p><p>The two had decided to walk their new friend home saying that it was dangerous and he could get hurt. </p><p>Renjun didn't mind though, he wouldn't admit it but they were very fun to be around. With Jeno always making lame jokes and Renjun and Jaemin laughing at him. </p><p>Of course Jaemin being weird and doing the craziest things, Renjun wondered what he ate to become like this. </p><p>Probably his weird awful black coffee. </p><p>Maybe he was a little too happy just from hanging out with them but we aren't going to be talk about that. </p><p>"It's 2 in the morning Jaemin, and as much as I want to hang out I still have that essay waiting." There was a small smile on Renjun's face as he softly muttered his explanation. </p><p>Jeno and Jaemin only pout before nodding. After all, they themselves had an essay waiting for them. </p><p>"How about we exchange numbers? You can meet our friends too and we can hang out some other time" Jeno smiles seeing Renjun nod a bit too enthusiastically. </p><p>The three boys take a moment to exchange numbers before Renjun smiles up at the two. "Thank you for tonight, it was really fun" Renjun smiles once more before retreating inside.</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin only smile watching the smaller boy disappear from their sight. </p><p>The two boys stare at where Renjun was standing before turning to look at each other. </p><p>"We should hurry up" Jaemin giggles as he takes Jeno's hands into his, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>Jeno nods in agreement. "We really should, he's already too cute to resist smooching"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda got lazy but after awhile I got bored with the concept so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>